Exes on board
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: When on a ship with her boyfriend, Lauren makes a huge discovery. How will she react when she finds out that she had boarded a ship with all four of her ex-boyfriends? One of which is believed to be dead! Please review!
1. Lauren's Shocking Nightmare

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

I was originally gonna make this where Ian and Jane discover that Peter and Rose was still alive but I noticed the lack of comments and decided to let Lauren make the discovery instead. She already has four exes on her hand in 2020, and is in a relationship with Paul Barnes (not very good with last names). But this isn't a love story between Peter and Lauren but love will come for Lauren at the end. This takes place after Two in One.

**Summary**

Lauren and her current boyfriend, Paul had boarded a holiday ship, but with Lauren's exes on board a ship doomed to sink, is this gonna be less awkward for her?

*Set in 2020.

I do not own Eastenders.

Peter/Lauren friendship.

**Chapter 1**

**My Shocking Nightmare**

**Lauren's POV**

As I sat on the lifeboat, holding Sophia, I watched as the grand ship sank before my eyes. My thoughts go to my four exes and their girlfriends.

Did Derek and Sandra manage to get onto a boat before it was too late? Did Adam and Phoebe manage to get away from the waves splashing out at them? Did John and Katie manage to get away from my latest ex, Paul's rage? And have Peter gotten Rose out of the room Paul locked her in before the water claimed them both?

My thoughts turned to how my relationships with these four have ended.

I cheated on Peter with Derek and broke up with Peter because I thought he couldn't trust me after what I did. I only found out when he and Rose comforted me that he thought I only did it once! He and Rose left the Square the day after discovering this and attempted to take their own lives! What the four of us didn't do was search the surroundings to learn that they didn't succeed and have been living in Southampton since then!

My relationship with Derek was no better, it was even worse! I met him at a party and slept with him. Peter was busy revising for an exam to attend the party. I slept with Derek on numerous occasions, the worse being when Peter was almost dying in a blaze in the café. I soon learned that the woman who saved his life was Rose, Derek's ex. Derek kissed another girl when we were partying and I regretted how the relationship had started in the first place! Call that bad luck!

John and I got off to a good start when I was eighteen. We even slept together after I attended his sister's wedding! I fell pregnant but later suffered a miscarriage. It was my fault because I was doing heavy lifting despite my mum and dad telling me not to do it! We couldn't move on from it but we then decided to end it to avoid any more tragic events.

But the love of my life was Adam. When Lucy turned twenty-one, I cheered her up by taking her to a concert when I fell in love with the drummer Adam. Lucy got off with the lead singer while I got off with Adam. I learned that he dreams of travelling and asked me if I wanted to go. We parted three months after realising we need to chase our own dreams, but I am and will always be in love with him. Sometimes I wonder, how will it be if I did take up on the offer?

It was too late to wonder now. Derek and Sandra may have caught hypothermia and died in the ocean, Adam and Phoebe would have been swept off their feet, John and Katie would have been shot and Peter and Rose would have drowned under the decks.

I watched and watched as my memories pasted by the last three days of the ship that changed my life.

* * *

So what happened to cause the ship to hit? Will Lauren ever see any of her friends alive again? And who is Sophia?

Please review!


	2. We're Off to America

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

What brought Lauren and her current boyfriend Paul on the ship anyway? And why does nobody like Paul?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 2 We're Off to America!**

**Lauren's POV**

My 26th birthday! Something I should be celebrating however, Paul doesn't like me going out without him. So I stayed with him despite Lucy thinking that I should be taking a break from him. Oh boy, he gets emotional when I leave, even when it's for work. Many people accuses him of controlling me. Lucy believes he is controlling me. Whitney believes he is controlling me. Even mum believes he is controlling me.

We moved to Brighton two months ago. It was Paul, who decided so I have to respect his decisions despite the fact that I didn't want to leave the Square. The night before we left, I snuck out to the River Thames with some red roses and threw them in the river as a mark of respect for Peter and Rose who I thought were both dead at the time.

I went to visit Lucy and we had a sisterly moment, saying our heart-breaking goodbyes to each other.

"I can't believe the life I lived here," I confided.

"It was just yesterday, I saw you snogging Peter," Lucy laughed at the comment, "now you're leaving with Paul."

"I thought you hate him," I pointed out to my best friend.

"I do," she laughed, "but I don't want you to leave. Peter would had hated Paul as well."

"I love Paul," I admitted and smiled at her, "Peter will always be my first love."

"Goodbye then."

"We'll keep in touch."

"You better!" laughed Lucy.

We phone each other every week and every day. Paul wasn't happy about it because it wasted our phone bill. He told me to talk to Lucy once a month but I didn't listen to him. I'm now working to repay my bills to the phone company.

Still, Abi and Ben (who are now married. They're perfect for each other) were visiting me and wishing me a happy birthday. Mum and dad couldn't visit because they were too busy with work, with mum volunteering to help Ian and Jane with the café and dad still working with Branning and Son car lots. Lucy was also busy with the café and couldn't book time off seeing the café is under-staff at the minute.

While Abi and Paul were preparing tea for the four of us, Ben and I were sitting on the sofa discussing Rose. Ben was furious that Sam had never mention to anyone that she had a daughter and that fury grown worse when Rose committed suicide alongside Peter. I don't even get why they did that, they're so happy. I guess even the darkest of secrets can tear you apart.

"Rose hated me after what I did to Peter," I commented, "when they found out about Derek, they cheered me up! Then I blurted out that Ian knew I cheated. How stupid was I?"

"Not at all! You thought Peter knew and believed he couldn't trust you."

"I just wished he never jumped in," I confided to Ben.

Paul and Abi showed up just about time when Paul had a special announcement. Yet again, he makes decisions on holidays, just like this one. He wanted to announce it when Abi and Ben left. I just wish everyone would butt out of the relationship! When is Paul ever controlling?

"Where are we heading off to?" I asked excited, "France to see dad? Spain to see the sunshine? Italy to see Liam?"

"How about America on the SS Manhattan?" he interrupted me, "I bought two tickets and a double room!"

On boy, ships? I don't know but I know Paul would want to go on a ship and I couldn't let him down. Might not run into anyone I would last want to see.

"Oh go on then!" I screamed, jumping onto him as he laughed in my chest.

Next week is gonna be amazing yet awkward for me.

* * *

What does Lauren mean when she said "amazing yet awkward? And is there anything in there that saids Paul is controlling?

Please Review!


	3. John on Deck

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

I've deicded from here to the end to add a chorus of a song that will fit into the relationship between two of the characters. Please review if you like the idea!

As the pair arrive on the SS Manhattan, Lauren is in for a shock? But what is it?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 3**

**John on Deck**

**Lauren's POV**

_Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)  
We just have to face it, this time we're through  
(This time we're through, this time we're through  
This time we're through, we're really through)  
Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go  
(I have to go this time  
I have to go, this time I know)  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do_

_(Knowing me, knowing you by ABBA)_

I held Paul's hand as we board a grand ship known as the SS Manhattan. It was as beautiful as the garden in the Square. I felt mesmerised by the beauty of it all. We board the upper deck and I felt like royalty entering with my arm around Derek's arm. What can possibly go wrong?

"Lauren?"

Oh, yes! I spoke too soon.

That was John Mable, my ex-boyfriend number 3! We split after a miscarriage (which is yet again my fault for a relationship ending). All I did was lift a box of extremely heavy files for my dad. After he told me to take a maternity leave and prepare for the baby being born. Why I didn't listen to him, I don't know!

"John," I replied giving him a handshake. Paul didn't look happy with John and me at the minute and I knew I have to introduce them both.

"Paul," I introduced him to John, "This is my ex, John Mable."

"Nice to meet you," replied John with more politeness than Paul, "I have a girlfriend myself. Katie!"

There came a brunette with a great taste in fashion! Her hair is tied back with a pink hair clip. She is wearing a red top with pink combats and red sneakers. This must be John's girlfriend Katie. He always has a good taste in girls apart from me, I'll admit there.

"This is Lauren," John introduced Katie to me, "I told you about her."

"Nice to meet you," Katie sure is polite as well has good taste in style, "Sorry about the miscarriage."

"It's okay," I replied happily, "I got over it."

We sat on a table for four, sharing gossip about the past. John, Katie and I laughed about the good times about the past, but Paul wasn't too sure.

"So Lauren," interrupted Katie, "fancy heading to the ship's club tonight Lauren? I hear there's gonna be a new band playing."

"I would love to!" I exclaimed but turned to Paul who looked upset, "I hope you don't mind."

He smiled at me, "Of course I don't mind. You have fun! We can always enjoy ourselves in America."

"Great I'm in!" I exclaimed excitedly to Katie, "What time?"

"Ten," she replied, "want to go shopping? This is a huge ship and they have 40 stores on board."

"Cool I'm in." I left in hurry with my arm linked around Katie. So I'm on the same ship as my ex, what can go wrong? I made two friends in John and Katie and I'm not prepared to let that sink. But Paul still isn't happy I left to hang out with a mate.

Even if it's the girlfriend of my ex.

* * *

Is Paul the jealous type? And will Lauren end up running into more than just John? Please review!


	4. Armstrong in Armstrong

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

It's bad enough to be on a ship with one ex, so how will Lauren react to another ex on board the SS Manhattan? Please review!

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 4**

**Armstrong in Armstrong**

**Lauren's POV**

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye, doesn't mean forever_

_(__Mamma Mia by ABBA)_

These shops are amazing! I never thought I loved this ship more than ever! It's awesome and gorgeous and I'm speechless. The CD shop has decent music, the clothes shop has some beautiful clothes, and the cafes? The best dining experience ever! And it's hard to believe that I ran into my ex and his current girlfriend to enjoy this. I gotta hand it to John, he's got a great girlfriend and she is amazing.

"Fancy a drink?" Katie asked as we left the latest clothes shop with 3 bags in each hand. But I stopped in the sight of one person…Derek Armstrong!

First John, now Derek! John and I may have made up and became friends, but I have no intention of making with that one! He cheated on me with some other slut! An hour after Rose warned me about him. I thought she wanted him back. But now I believe her, whoever ends up with him is unlucky.

"Lauren?"

Oh great! He noticed me. Could get worse!

"Derek!" I yelled as I ran up to him with Katie following me to him.

"Lauren," Katie talked to me, "do you know him?"

"Sadly," I admitted to my new friend, "this is another ex-boyfriend. The mistake!"

"Mistake?"

"I cheated on my first boyfriend, Peter with him," I shamefully admitted to her, "you haven't got a girlfriend by any chance have you?"

"Fiancée," he replied, "we've been together for two years. Lauren, I'm sorry I cheated on you, are you talking to Peter again?"

"He's dead," I sadly replied, I wanted to be friends with him and Rose but before I could see them, they ran off, "he and Rose jumped into the River Thames and drowned."

He froze after the mention of his ex-girlfriend, Rose Anderson. Even I found it heart-broken. How two people, both 16, took their own lives. I'll never forgive myself for what had happened to them both. They sure would have been alive if it wasn't for me.

"Fiancée?" I asked him, "what's her name?"

"Sandra," he replied happily, at least someone's found happiness between us, "we're getting married in December."

"Congratulations," I happily admired him, "you are very lucky. I have a boyfriend myself."

"Wow," replied Derek, "I feel sorry for Peter and Rose, it's awful isn't it?"

"Oh well. I do think they'd be perfect together."

"They make a great couple," I revealed, "they would have been married as they still be alive."

We sat down in the café with Katie and Sandra, Derek's fiancée. We've got a third member to join the clubbing experience. The only thing that can go wrong is running into Adam and Peter.

But that's impossible, Adam's touring with his band around the world and Peter's dead!

* * *

But if two exes showed up, there will be a possible chance that Adam and Peter will also show up? How will Lauren react when she learns Adam is on tour at sea and how will she react when she learns that Peter isn't even dead? Please review!


	5. The Adam of Love

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

I know it's no fun to be on board the same ship as two of your ex-boyfriends...so I add another one into the mix! How will Lauren react when she learns who the lead singer in the band is?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 5**

**Adam of Love**

**Lauren's POV**

_And now it's too late to put up a fight  
I thought I was strong but as hard as I try  
Can't break away  
Darling, there's no way out  
Nothing can help me now  
Love's got a hold on my heart_

_(Love's got a hold on my heart by Steps)_

First, John. Then, Derek. How worse can it be? Still, at least I befriended Katie and Sandra. Having female company doesn't make me lonely. I'm gonna enjoy this trip to America. Especially since Paul is finally agreeing to let me have some fun clubbing with Katie and Sandra.

Katie is Abi's age and is a sales-woman from the company Free Styles, which was formed two years ago. She likes dancing and can translate Spanish to English. It must be going well between her and John because they're expecting to move to America to start a new life together.

Sandra is a year younger than I am and already she is training to be a doctor. She is on vacation with Derek who wanted to surprise her after she got a placement in a hospital in Mansfield. I heard of that place before, Derek's ex, Rose grew up there. Shockingly, Sandra is the first girl Derek has not cheated on. Rose would be laughing in her grave if she is watching him.

We ordered three gins and vodkas between us and had a massive laugh talking about the band that had just started to have a gig until one of the girls sitting at the bar walked up to us. Didn't know her name.

"Talking about the band?" she asked happily.

"Yeah," replied Katie with the same levels of happiness, "I heard they're gonna rock."

"I dated a drummer before," I commented, revealing my true love, Adam Rockafellar.

This attracted everyone's attention. I've been in love with Adam since I first met him in concert. Lucy and I went out to a concert on her twenty-first birthday in a bid to cheer her up. When we went to get autographs, I met Adam and asked him out with the lead singer asking Lucy out. We both accepted the invites. Lucy and her musician broke up within a month but Adam and I stayed strong until he announced that he is leaving to travel with the band. He invited me to tag along but I said no. We parted ways but I was still in love with him. I'll never forget his last words to me.

_We'll be together again. Soon my love._

I love him. I never spoken of him to anyone. Until now.

The band showed up with the three singers, guitarist and the drummer. They were called the C.H.A.D.S. Each letter representing their names. With Adam Rockafellar as the lead singer!

"Okay," Adam spoke in the microphone, all I can heard are screams, "Here's a song I wrote for my true love, it's called _Lauren."_

I cannot believe it! He still thinks of me. I can't believe I am hearing music from the love of my life. As Katie, Sandra, the new girl and I approached the stage, my eyes seemed to lock into his. Like the first time we met, when I knew it was love at first sight. I'm too much in love with him.

"_My love blows with air,_

_When your hand go in my hair,_

_Hold me tight,_

_As I know this is right._

_Your beauty lights the room,_

_Saves me from my doom,_

_You too are in love,_

_You are my special dove._

_Lauren,_

_We met,_

_We date,_

_We broke apart,_

_You're the missing part_

_Of my life,_

_Hold on tight."_

My heart keeps beating every time my name is mentioned in the chorus. I never felt what I felt about Adam with anyone. Not Derek, not John, not even Peter.

After the song had ended, Adam jumped off the stage and ran towards us, Katie and Sandra had no idea why, but I know why.

"Lauren," he laughed with joy, "what a surprise!"

"Nice to see you again," I hugged him tightly before remembering about Katie and Sandra, "sorry, this is Katie and Sandra."

"Nice to meet you girls," he politely replied, "you came cuz."

"You bet I did!" the new girl exclaimed, they must know each other, "sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Phoebe, Adam's cousin."

"Adam told me about you," I replied, shaking her hand politely, "I'm his-"

"ex-girlfriend, I know."

Adam and I decided to change the subject of being ex-boyfriend and girlfriend, despite feeling a spark.

"You seeing someone?" he asked me, hoping I'm not.

"His name's Paul Barnes," I replied, looking into his face, filled with disappointment.

"He's lucky," he replied with a smile.

I suddenly realised what time it is. Paul's not gonna be happy.

"You're staying on this ship?" I asked with hope and eager.

"I only work on nights," he replied, "at daytime, I'm like any other passenger."

"See you tomorrow then," I left with time to spare.

Katie, Sandra and Phoebe returned to their cabins while I headed off to mine. I decided to take a quick walk before heading to mine. This is awkward! On a ship with my current boyfriend, only to run into three of my exes. I laughed at the experience until I heard some voices singing.

"_All the leaves are brown,_

_And the sky is grey,_

_I went for a walk,_

_On a winter's day."_

The two grown up voices sounded so familiar. They sounded like…Peter Beale and Rose Anderson.

But it can't be!

They're died ten years ago!

* * *

Is it Peter and Rose? Or is it someone else?

Please Review!


	6. It Was A Long Time Ago

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

I decided to make Paul a jealous character to make him the actual bad guy to wreak havoc. I also decided to have him kill one of the couples (feel free to guess which one!) during a huge event! Meanwhile;

Are the parents in the family Peter and Rose? And will the forth ex drive Paul to the edge?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 6**

**It Was A Long Time Ago**

**Lauren's POV**

_If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

_(It's all coming back to me now by Celine Dion)_

Could it be? No, it couldn't. For starters, I already ran into three exes. One more, Paul will go mad! Second, I just ran into my true love Adam and this one was my first flame. Finally, it couldn't be Peter Beale and Rose Anderson.

Why?

They're dead! They committed suicide ten years ago. Peter's scarf had resurfaced and his phone rung below the surface. But he never resurfaced. I blamed myself for this for years. Until I remembered one thing, he wasn't suicidal until he learned that Ian never told him what I did for three months.

Peter and I first met through Lucy. We were set up by Monique, a French exchange student Peter looked after. We kissed on his 14th birthday. At fifteen, we slept together. Unfortunately, it didn't last when I met Derek.

When I first met Derek, I was freaking out about my Art GCSEs exams results and we hit it off! Derek was so sweet and he even tickled me until I cried with laughter. We slept together on the third meeting. Luckily, Peter was revising for his exams so he was too busy to go out.

But, a few months later, Abi received a phone call from Derek. He told her that he is currently dating me. She confronted me and I decided that the time has come. I broke up with Peter, but Abi only went and told him that I cheated on him a day after I ended things.

I'll never forgive myself!

I couldn't stop the family in case the parents aren't Peter and Rose but they look like them, they sound like them, they even walk the stupid way and have the same rubbish taste of music!

It's decided then! I'll stop them.

"Excuse me," I interrupted the family as they walk past, "I was wondering if you could show me the way to the arcade."

The man recognised me well. He must be Peter!

"Yeah it's in the resort palace," he replied, he sure sounds like Peter, "it's below the shopaholic deck!"

"Thank you," I greet-fully replied with the woman now recognising me holding on to her three-year-old daughter, "I'm Lauren. Lauren Branning."

"Robert Hart," the man replied, damn it! It isn't Peter, "this is my wife, Violet."

So it wasn't Peter and Rose after all. But Robert and Violet sure are as nice as they ar…were.

"Lauren!" Paul shouted, running up to me and hugging me tightly, "Where have you been? You are not to talk to anyone without me!"

Robert and Violet both looked suspicious. Are they gonna believe that he's controlling? Violet looked as if she was gonna snap.

"She's twenty-six!" she snapped, "she can talk to whoever she likes."

"She may have cheated on her first boyfriend," Robert defended me, "but everyone makes mistakes. Violet's right! She's twenty-six and can make her own decisions. You're just controlling!"

Paul looked fuming at the pair of them before lashing out at Violet in front of me, her husband and their children. The three-year-old Violet was holding was so scared, she's screaming.

"Don't you hurt her like that!" Robert snapped at him, punching him hard in the face before turning to Violet, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied (thank goodness!), "we better get home," she turned to me, "you deserve so much better than that creep!"

Hold on! Those words sound familiar. Ten years ago, I was recovering from a heartbreak caused by Derek, and Peter and Rose comforted me. Surely, something Violet just said reminded me of what Rose said to me a few day before she died, and it sounded the same.

"_Lauren, listen to me," Rose told me with sympathy, why is she being so nice to me after what I done to Peter? She continued, "you deserve so much better than that creep!"_

Oh my! It is Peter and Rose! They're still alive and well!

* * *

Is Lauren going to confront them? Will Paul get his revenge on Peter?

I know this isn't a good chapter but please still review!


	7. Tell Adam

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

I'll admit that I added too much in but I want to add a cliffhanger and Peter telling Lauren to tell Adam she still loves him gave a perfect cliffhanger. This isn't a very good chapter but I do want some advice on making the next chapter better. Plus I fancy giving Paul a killer streak in the twist in the middle of the story.

Will Lauren confront Peter and Rose? Will they rumble her feelings for Adam?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 7**

**Tell Adam**

**Lauren's POV**

_Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_(Tell Him by Celine Dion)_

I'm still left reeling from what had happened. First, Paul attacked an innocent woman after she stood up for me. Then, she and her husband revealed that I cheated on my first boyfriend.

How do they know that? I knew after I heard "Violet's" words.

"_you deserve so much better than that creep!"_

Rose Anderson told me those words in the same tone, just days before she died. The fact that she is still alive is shocking! If Paul learns that all of my ex-boyfriends are on board, he'll go mental and he's already not happy with me at the minute.

We were tucking into breakfast when he learned what had happened at the concert gig at the club.

"I was hoping you came back earlier," he calmly commented to me.

"I was having a good gossip with friends," I replied with the same old calm tone.

"You will never see those friends of yours again Lauren," he replied, this time it attracted some attention, "do you understand me? It'll just be you and me. No one else will have contact with you. Not even Katie, Lucy or even Abi for that matter."

It was just after those words that I realised something. My friends are right! This creep is controlling me! I should have listened to them.

"You cannot control me!" I shouted at him with rage and anger in my voice, "who are you to control me?"

"If you dare ignore my demands," he shouted back as if we're the loudest cabin on board, "you'll never see those friends on board again! Didn't you see Violet and Robert?"

"I saw you attacking Violet," just because her name is Rose Anderson and she is believed to be dead doesn't mean he has the right to horrid to her and Peter, "you got your fair share of the bargain when you messed with her!"

He was furious and stormed out after I brought it up. I didn't know what had happened, so long as he doesn't approach Peter and Rose, that's okay. They're good friends and I hate for anything to happen to them. Despite what I did to anger the pair;

_Peter and this girl were both laughing to themselves as they noticed that I was snogging Derek. Out in the open, the girl stormed up to me and slapped me in the face! To be fair, I did deserve it._

"_That's for Peter Beale," she replied with fury, "you slut. Have you have any idea how much pain you caused to him?"_

"_You don't know him well enough," I replied harshly, "He's a nerd! Always has been and always will."_

"_Anyone's lucky to have him!" she fought back at me by giving me another hit._

I broke Peter's heart and discovered that I once caused him to attempt to take his own life! Thank God, Rose was there to stop him. He'd be dead if she wasn't! But those twins, they're looked about eight years old. And Peter is only twenty-six! Could they've been convince before they ran off?

I decided to leave despite Paul's warnings. I had to find Peter and Rose and asked how they've been. Since there's a school on board, they may be leaving on the ship. Maybe they have jobs on board. Adam works there, why shouldn't Peter and Rose? Maybe I could tell them how their families are doing.

I headed off to the schooling deck only to find the twins that were with Peter and Rose. The boy looks like Peter, but they have Rose's eyes. While the girl is dressed just like the way Rose used to be dressed and she has Peter's eyes surely. I approached them to ask them where their parents could normally be.

"Hello," I greeted the delightful duo, "I haven't had a chance to get your names."

The pair recognised me as the woman their mummy defended.

"I'm Zack," the boy replied, "this is my sister, Holly Hart."

"Hi Miss Branning," greeted Holly. Peter and Rose may have a terrible taste in music, but they have a terrific taste in names.

Focus Lauren! You're here to ask about their parents! Not think! Ask!

"Where are your parents?" I politely asked them.

"They own a café in the Shopaholic deck!" Zack replied and he took me to the café. Holly followed us with more eager. Did Peter and Rose tell them about me?

We arrived at the café where I saw Rose working as a waitress taking someone's order…hang on! That's Adam she's serving. I approached the pair of them with suspicion for Rose and love for Adam.

"Hello you two," Rose replied giving Holly and Zack a hug before looking at me, "fancy seeing you here Lauren!"

"You have adorable kid Ro-I mean Violet," slip of the tongue, make sure both Peter and Rose are there before making accusations.

"You two met?" asked Adam with love.

"Yeah," replied Rose, "we've only met yesterday after taking the kids to the panto, Adam."

Does Adam, Peter and Rose know each other? I'm not surprised if they're all good mates.

"Violet," I asked Rose with eager, "can I talk to you and Pet-Robert please?"

"Sure," she replied before turning to one of the staff, "Carly, can you take over please?"

We arrived in the café to see Peter there. The kids headed off to the staff room while Peter, Rose and I remained in the kitchen.

"You don't have to hide things with me," I commented with suspicion, "I know who you are."

"Sorry?" laughed Peter, he can't hide things from me that easy!

"Peter, you can hide things from me!" I replied, "I know Peter Beale and Rose Anderson are both on this ship."

They froze solid and stared at each other. Busted! All I have to ask them is one simple question.

"Why did you hide when we thought you were both dead?" I confronted them.

Peter decided to admit the reason why.

"If you're father kept a secret that will tear you apart and change things, what would you do?" he asked me.

But what if Ian did tell Peter? What would happen if Rose wasn't there? She moved to London in August and Ian knew since June! If Peter knew since June, he would have succeeded in the attempt!

"If he didn't," I replied to him, "would you still attempt to take your own life?"

It took a while to answer the question. It was just then Peter realised something.

"I guess I still would," he admitted, "I'm glad he kept quite now, Rose was there to stop the attempt. I guess I was wrong to be angry."

"I guess it would have been better if I did believe my mum was dead instead of her abandoning me," Rose admitted with guilt, "I should have stayed for a relationship with her."

They finally realised that they were both wrong! Ten years! Took them long enough to admit they both made a mistake!

"Still one thing," I asked them, "how do you know Adam?"

They both laughed and Rose decided to answer the question, "he started working at the club for three years. A year ago, Peter and I bought this café and he showed us around."

"It turns out Rose is quite good at singing," Peter continued while staring at Rose.

"While Peter makes an excellent drummer," Rose admired.

I still feel loving feelings for Adam and if I told Peter and Rose then that will be awkward. But maybe they'll understand. Peter had already hinted my feelings for Adam.

"Do you fancy him or something?"

"We dated for a long while," I poured my heart out to the pair of them, "we first met at a concert on Lucy's twenty-first and she got off with the lead singer. I got off with Adam."

Peter and Rose were listening well to my story. They both seem to understand my problems.

"He then left to go travelling while I stayed here," I confessed to them, "I still miss him."

"You're still in love with him," Peter calmly and correctly predicted, "he's not that creep you've been dating, that's for sure."

"Paul's controlling," I admitted, "seeing what he did to Rose still scares me. Paul just isn't Adam."

"Oh I'm fine thank you for asking," Rose jokingly replied to us, "you need to tell Adam you're in love with him."

"I agree," replied Peter.

"Thank you," I replied, happy that Peter and Rose understand my problems before we headed out of the kitchen only to find Adam is still there.

"Tell him," Peter and Rose said at the same time.

I approached Adam and sat on his table staring at him.

"Adam," I declare, "I got to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love-"

"Lauren!"

* * *

Who was it that interrupted Lauren? Is it Paul, John, Derek, Phoebe, Katie or Sandra?

Please review!


	8. Paul's True Colours

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Who was it that interrupted Lauren telling Adam that she loves him? Can Peter and Rose console Adam? Will Paul have any say in Lauren and Adam getting back together?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 8**

**Paul's True Colours**

**Peter's POV**

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

_(She's the One by Robbie Williams)_

"Lauren!"

Just great! Paul is there, just what Lauren needs. And just what Rose is dreading as well! She hasn't recovered after what he did to her. Unfortunately for him, neither did I! He should have thought better than to attack Rose while she was holding our three-year-old daughter Sophia. Good thing for him, Sophia wasn't hurt!

"I'm sorry sweet-heart!" he pleaded hugging her, Rose, Adam and I already looked sick, disgusted and scared that Paul hasn't given up on her.

"It's okay," Lauren sadly replied. I could see the sadness in her eyes. She surely is heart-broken that she never got a chance to tell Adam how she feels.

He took Lauren out of the café, leaving Adam sitting on the table alone. He looked sad like he knew what Lauren was going to say. Rose and I ran up to him.

"You okay?" Rose asked, giving him a hug while I comforted him.

"You two know what she's gonna say?" he asked and looked up to us, "she was gonna say,"

"I know," I interrupted him, hold on!

I have an idea! Rose and I are gonna set them up together.

"Rose, a word?" I asked, pulling her away.

"What is it?" she asked wondering of my motives.

"Do you know your friend, Lillie?"

"Thinking of setting them up for a candle-light dinner?" she asked excited she gets to play cupid again.

"You bet!"

We ran back to Adam and made an announcement.

"We got a plan!" I announced to our good friend, "but first, we need to tell you something."

We told everything about our lives with Adam. From the break-up with Lauren to the suicide attempt. Adam seemed to understand us but is confused at the same time.

"We're sorry we never told you," replied apologetic Rose.

"It's okay," replied Adam, "I'm gonna get used to this somehow."

"I betcha you don't!" I replied with laughter while Adam and Rose joined in.

Paul arrived in on the scene. It was just him so he must have Lauren still in their shared cabin.

"I take it you're name is Adam," he commented to Adam.

"Yes."

"Well I have something for you," he replied harshly to Adam before grabbing him around the collar and attacking him.

He punched Adam hard in the face. Rose must be after revenge on Paul after what he did to her because she kicked him hard in the shin. I restrained her before she turns ballistic at him. Well, she was holding Sophia after all.

"Stay away from Lauren!" Paul shouted at us until we saw two faces, one of which Rose is currently dreading…Derek!

"So you are controlling!" shouted the man we didn't know, he must be another ex-boyfriend of Lauren's, "Katie told me of your disappointment!"

"Paul Barnes," shouted Derek, "Lauren told us everything while you weren't in the cabin that you wasn't allowing us anywhere near her!"

So he is controlling Lauren! Some nerve that cruel creep has got! He doesn't even deserve Lauren at all. Especially after what he done to Rose.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" I shouted at him, "you're controlling, you're violent and you're just jealous!"

"Watch it!" he shouted back at me, "Unless your little wifey wants another beating!"

"You back off from Lauren!" Rose shouted at him, stepping in front, "it's five against one!"

He's lost for words. I guess he's embarrassed after getting yelled at by a woman! Rose is sure strong for words. But he did warn us about something.

"You four lads better watch out!" he shouted at us all apart from Rose, "I'll get my revenge! You'll all die a horrible death! I'll make sure of it!"

He ran out leaving the five of us standing still. I'm worried that something can cause a good number of deaths on this ship.

Whatever is it, it'll cause an awful lot of damage and grief.

* * *

Will the ship wreck cause Paul to be killer to one of the couples? And if so, which couple? Is the cheater and his betrothed due to freeze to death? Is the would-be father and step-mother due to get shot? Or is it first love, first dies?

Please review!


	9. Sinkable Bloom

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Sorry this chapters short but I'm suffering from writer's block! This chapter will mostly involve the villian Paul Barnes and one of the girl-friends. You may recieve the idea of who isn't gonna survive the sinking. But will it be him?

Will Peter's fears about Paul arrive and if so, who is the victim?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 9**

**Sinkable Bloom**

**Paul's POV**

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad,achoo! EXCUSE ME YOUR EXCUSED  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . ._

_(Bad by Michael Jackson)_

Three exes, a protective moron, and a pushy and weak wife! No wonder Lauren's friends with them! They're useless! Why does Lauren hang around with friends that aren't gonna lead her astray? So long as she's in my control, she can't go astray for much longer, if I can kill those four lads, I'll be sure she'll stay with me!

"Lauren?"

I arrived at the cabin my Lauren and I share, it's half ten at night and I just discovered Lauren packing her bags. What is she gonna do? Run, hide, leave. There's only so many places she could be! The first thing to do. Find out where this slut is going!

"Where are you going sweetheart?"

"I'm leaving!" she replied with the evils at me, "you're too controlling! I don't like that and I don't love you!"

This angered me! What did I do wrong? Nothing! Those "friends" of her are causing the trouble, Lucy, Katie, Violet, everyone! I should have done more than attack Violet when I had the chance! I'm not letting her leave, no way!

"You're not going anywhere!" I yelled at her, "it's because of that Lilac girl isn't it!"

"Starters," she snapped back, "you only have yourself to blame! Seconds, there are four exes of mine on this ship, all of which I made peace with! Finally Robert and Violet's real names are really Peter Beale and Rose Anderson!"

That shocked me! I was relieved when Lauren told me that Peter died, now drop the bombshell, he and his weak wife are still alive!

But no one is gonna take Lauren in!

"I'm gonna stay with them until this ship dock," she replied with a smirk on her face, "then I'll head back to England! You're no longer my problem!"

She stormed out and I chased her down the corridor! She's is not leaving me, no way! If I can't have her, no one can! I suddenly noticed another image closing the café for the night…Rose Anderson. The trampy little twitch of the night!

"Well," I approached her with a plan. Starters, kidnap Rose then use her for bait. She's all Peter cares about and he'll more likely give his life to her!

"What do you want?" she rudely replied with the evils. The same way that Lauren did, "Lauren did the right thing, if I was your girl-friend, I'd kill myself!"

"Your live is gonna be cut short!" I snapped at her and this at least caught her attention.

"What…Aaaahhh!"

I grabbed hold of her and dragged her to my cabin which is at the lowest deck of the ship! I threw her in and locked her in.

"Let me out!" she shouted, scared stiff. Perfect!

"I have a question," I asked her, if I'm only using her to kill Peter, I should at least let her choose her own fate, "do you want to live or die with your beloved husband? There's no choice for him! Everyone thinks he's dead and dead he will be!"

* * *

Will Paul's plan work? Will he kill Peter Beale or will Rose Anderson drown in his failure? And will Rose decide to join Peter in death or stay alive for their children?

I may cause the ship to start sinking next chapter.


	10. What Have You Done To Rose?

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Will Peter realise that Rose has been kidnapped? Is she in peril? Will he reach to the flowery bloom on time?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 10**

**What Have You Done To Rose?**

**Peter's POV**

_How can it be boy?  
You're still a runaway  
You chase the dreams from heaven above  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
Runaway from love_

_(Runaway by Cascada)_

"Peter? Rose?"

That sounds like Lauren! I'll bet it has something to do with that Paul creep again!

"Lauren!" I greeted while she ran and hugged me, "what's wrong!"

"Can I stay with you and Rose please?" she pleaded with me, she crying, I can tell, "I left Paul."

"You did something decent!" I replied, "I'll talk it with Rose when she finishes closing the café, but it's taking her so long."

That's true! The café closes at half ten and it's quarter to midnight now! Normally, it takes both me and Rose half an hour to close the café and return home. I offered to do it tonight and let Rose visit Lauren, but knowing Rose, she is too stubborn to listen. She's always headstrong, the reason I fell for her in the first place.

"I'm worried," I replied to Lauren, I was about to tell her where Rose is until I heard the phone ringing.

"Rob-sorry Peter, it's Adam. Can I ask for help? It's about Lauren!"

"She's over here," I replied, "do you want to come over?" I covered the phone with my hand then turned to Lauren, "this may be your chance Miss Branning! Ready for your second chance?"

I replied and decided to leave Adam and Lauren to confess their love to each other. Not before giving Lauren some instructions involving the kids.

"Lauren if anything happens that involves leaving the ship," I started on the boring list of instructions, "take this bag and the kids. Then return to the Square and reveal all to mine and Roses' families."

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"Just a photo album, passports, Rose's necklace," I answered the question, the passport are more vital than everything else.

"Why the necklace?" asked Lauren with concern as she pulled out a silver ruby locket.

"You'll see. Good luck! Let me know how it turns out!"

I ran out ready to find Rose and see what was taking her so long. The café was deserted and I was scared, this doesn't sound like Rose Anderson at all. All that was different was a note.

_Mr Hart Beale_

_If you want to see your wife again, head to Cabin 33G._

_I have a surprise in store._

_Mr Barnes_

Cabin 33G! I ran over there after realising that this is a kidnap note! My wife has been kidnapped! I ran over there and saw Paul standing by a door.

"What have you done to my wife?" I snapped at him.  
"Peter!" was the sound that came from the other side. It was defiantly Paul who kidnapped Rose alright!

"Let her go!" I warned Paul, "this has nothing to do with her."

"It most certainly has," he unlocked the door, allowing me to go in with her when he suddenly locked the door again, "you see, you have a stubborn wife. She refuses to leave your side, even if you're in your dying minutes, she still wants to die with you."

"Let her alo…" I was about to snap until.

"He's right," Rose replied, "I'm not leaving you."

Is she mad? We're gonna die if something happens. She could be in danger and I'm not prepared to risk her life ending just because I'm close friends with his girlfriend who happens to be my ex.

"See you both in hell!" Paul yelled saying goodbye to Rose and me on the other side.

Then all of a sudden, I felt a shudder. We must have collided with something. The next thing I witnessed, the room is flooding! The ship is starting to sink! And Rose and I are trapped inside one of the rooms and the key is no where to be seen!

* * *

Doesn't look good for Peter and Rose! Will someone realise that they are trapped in a sinking ship? And what caused the ship to sink in the first place? Explosion or collision with another ship?

Please Review!


	11. Lifeboat Lauren!

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

How will the others react when they realise the ship will sink? How long will it be before any of them discover Peter and Rose are in danger and may be dying at the minute? And will Lauren tell Adam she loves him?

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 11**

**Lifeboat Lauren**

**Adam's POV**

_Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me_

_(Heal the World by Michael Jackson)_

It's odd that my two good friends Robert and Violet aren't really Robert and Violet but Robert Hart is actually, Lauren's first ex-boyfriend Peter Beale! I cannot believe Lauren's ex would set us back together but it just explains that Peter and Lauren have moved on.

"Hi Lauren," I greeted her at Peter and Rose's door, "can I come in?"

"Please," she replied with pleasure, "I haven't finished what I was gonna say. I take it, Paul wasn't so nice to everyone."

"He threatened to hurt Rose," I explained, "she must be after revenge! I never seen her punch someone with that much rage!"

"I felt the rage in her once," she laughed, remembering something between her and Rose, "it really does hurt."

We sat on the sofa after Lauren tucked in homely Holly, zooming Zack and sweet Sophia (my little nicknames for them). I know what she's gonna say. I'm willing to do anything for Lauren, even head back to Walford to be with her.

"I just want to say Adam, I…" Lauren was about to confess when…

"Life-jackets!" replied a steward, "we collided with another ship and the bottom deck has already filled in with water."

Uh-oh! This doesn't sound good! Where's Peter and Rose? Someone needs to look after those kids…I have an idea!

"Lauren," I grabbed her hand and woke up the kids, "kids! We got to get on a life-boat! Do you remember what mummy and daddy taught you?"

They ran over to Lauren as I grabbed her hand and took her to the ship-deck. She must haven't heard escaping a sinking ship because she took a bag filled with some stuff.

We arrived at the life-boats with the kids only to see John and his girl-friend, Derek and his girl-friend, Phoebe and her new catch. But there was no Peter. There was no Rose. And there was no Paul! Where are they? What did Paul do to them!

"Derek!" Lauren shouted, attracting his attention as he came running to us, "would you mind if you post this to my family if you're save?"

"A letter," he replied passing it to Lauren, "that boyfriend of yours is nuts! He attacked Rose!"

"Rose?" she asked pretending not to know the truth about her.

"She and Peter told me and John everything," he laughed, "it's awkward for the pair of us. It's more awkward for us!"

We laughed when John and Katie and Phoebe ran over towards us. Phoebe and I shared a hug. While Katie, Sandra and Lauren shared a group hug.

"What's caused the ship to sink?" asked Katie, "I felt a shudder and there!"

"Another ship," replied John with fear, "we got to get Lauren on the boat with the little Peter and the little Rosies!" he realised something, "where are Peter and Rose anyway?"

"Good as dead!"

We all turned around to see Paul standing behind us. Now I knew! He's gone and done with them! Peter and Rose could be pleading for mercy at this minute while Paul is leaving them both for dead!

The lads and I decided to distract him while the girls put Lauren and the kids in the lifeboat. It was horrifying to see her without confessing the truth about my feelings for her! It's killing me and I'm on a sinking ship for crying out loud!

"What about you lot?" pleaded Lauren to the rest of the girls.

"Peter and Rose are still missing," pleaded Phoebe with tears, "we got to help the boys. Peter and Rose had left you in charge of the kids. How are they gonna react if they find out that they're left on their own? Did you remember what they said?"

"Yes," replied Lauren as she settled herself on the boat, "Adam!"

This attracted my attention.

"What it is?" I asked to her.

"Before I leave," she continued, "I just want to say, I love you."

Tears swam in her eyes, believing this is the last time she'll see me.

"Good luck," she replied, "tell Peter and Rose, I'll always love them. They're like brother and sister to me."

"I got it! And I love you too!"

The boat lowered away as I saw Lauren holding on to Sophia as she stared at me for what could be the last time.

In the mean time, Paul seemed to have done a runner as Derek gave him a good number of punches for what he did to Rose. We realised that he locked Peter and Rose in the lowest deck of the ship! That part of the ship, would be already flooded to the neck! If we're not quick, Peter and Rose could die!

The horror! How will the kids react if they discover that Peter and Rose might not survive. We got to reach them before it's too late!

* * *

But can the group reach them on time? Or does Peter and Rose manage to find a way out? And will all eight of them confront Paul for the final time?

Please Review!


	12. Reunions Never Last Long

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Will the group of six reach Peter and Rose on time? Or are they too late to save them? And will the eight of them get out of the ship without dying?

I do not own Eastenders.

Honest Reviews Please.

**Chapter 12**

**Reunions Never Last Long**

**Rose's POV**

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._

_(Happy Ending by Mika)_

This is just what I need!

First, my mum who I thought was dead wasn't even dead. Then, I faked my death, my dad will have my throat in when or if he finds out! Finally, we got locked in a room on the bottom deck of the ship while it is sinking! But I haven't and will never regret my decision.

If Peter Beale dies, then so will I. At least our kids will be safe and out of harm.

The room is now filled with water knee-deep and it is freezing! I hate the cold and I hate the water. It stabs me a million times and I am dreading it! I know one thing, Peter is gonna hate me for choosing to stay and die with him rather than legging it to safety.

There's one person I am never gonna forgive! Paul Barnes, the biggest baddie I have ever met! And I dated Derek Armstrong and slept with him at 13! And he was a ladies man.

But Paul Barnes is a controlling manipulative monster! I feel sorry for Lauren. She is an amazing person, fingers crossed that Adam has gotten out of the sinking ship as well.

It's boring here and I'm looking for company. I banged on that door and it is as hard as iron! There's nothing in this room that can help us escape!

"There's no way of getting out!" shouted Peter with dismay before turning to me, "you shouldn't have stayed. I want you safe as well as the kids."

"I rather die than be separated with you," I approached him and wrapped my arms around his wife, "I'm convinced that Lauren will look after them with the passports."

"Hopefully she listened to what I said," he replied and he was about to kiss me until we heard banging on the door and sounds from the outside.

"Three! Two! One! Charge!"

The door burst open. Adam, Phoebe, Derek, the bloke and two girls charged open and sadly ran into Peter and me.

"I'm glad you helped John," commented Derek, "but will you please got off of me?"

"Will you all get off of me?" asked Peter as he was unluckily at the bottom of the pile of people desperate to survive.

As we all stood up, I managed to hug Adam, glad he was here but hit him on the chest as he only gone and left Lauren alone when they had a chance to be together.

"I thought you love her!" shouted Peter.

"I had to protect her," Adam replied, "but she understands, my friends need my help. So we all helped out. For Lauren."

"She's already traumatized," commented Peter, "she shouldn't have her friends wiped out by some stupid ship sinking!"

"Why we came to save you!" exclaimed the girl, "I'm Katie by the way. John's girlfriend."

We have no time for introductions. Especially when Paul shows up at the scene!

"All eight are now at the scene!" he greeted us as my blood is boiling up to it's breaking point!

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Adam but we all looked in horror when we learn that he has a gun in his hand.

"One by one, you will all die! Then Lauren and I will be reunited. Those officers are such cowards! There are enough boats for the ship's capacity and they are being filled a quarter full!"

What? Those cowards! There are 10000 people on board! If the boats are being filled a quarter full, then 7500 people will die! We got to deal with this and confront the officers! Many lives are at stake!

"Rose," noticed Derek who looks concerned at me, "what's wrong?"

"10000 people are on board," I replied to him, "and if the boats continue to fill the same amount of people, only 2500 people, including Lauren, Holly, Zack and Sophia will survive. That's a quarter. Three-quarters of the people on this ship are going to die unless they do something!"

But Paul smirked at us, believing that we're gonna be joining the three-quarters section! Not if I can help.

"Run!" I commanded at everyone.

We ran up the stairs and along the corridor however, there are only four ways of escape! Left, right, forward and up the stairs. There are four pairs and John has an idea!

"Split up!" He commanded.

John and Katie went forward along the corridor, Derek and his girlfriend, Sandra went up the stairs, Adam and Phoebe went right while Peter and I turned left!

We ran in case Paul tried to gain up on us but then we came across stairs that takes us back to the bottom deck. We ran down there just in case only to witness someone. We ran over to him but he passed us and went the other direction. Peter tried to chase after him and tell him that he is going the wrong way but I noticed something.

The doors taking you to the closed café, are leaking with water and are ready to burst at any minute.

And that minute is now!

* * *

Which pair did Paul choose to follow? Will this be the last of Peter and Rose? Will they be the couple losing their lives with many other people that I have no time to write down names?

Please Review!


	13. Raising Run

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

First of all, I want to thank Laurenx26x for reviewing the last story and I'm glad someone likes it. Meanwhile;

Will Adam and Phoebe be able to get out of the deck? Will Phoebe risk her life just to get her cousin reunited with Lauren?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please review!

**Chapter 13**

**Raising Run**

**Adam's POV**

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_(I miss you by Miley Cyrus)_

Lauren has one bright ex, Peter, one loving ex, Derek, one ambitious ex, me and yet one ex who isn't bright, John! Because of him, one pair are in danger of getting themselves killed because of Lauren's creep of a latest ex, Paul! I feel sorry for her, the only relationship she blames herself for is with Peter. Everybody makes mistakes but she won't forgive herself.

One thing mind, if Paul survives, he won't have long to live after what he did to Lauren and Rose. He controlled the love of my life and he attacked one of my best friends. My biggest fears goes to John and Katie, who are running along a corridor, Derek and Sandra, who had sense running up the stairs and Peter and Rose since they were trapped in a room, both believing that Paul had sealed their fate!

But my biggest fear was of Lauren and Paul. What if Paul survives? What if he and Lauren get back together? What if he becomes worst than before? I'm not gonna let that happen! I can't remember how Lauren and I first met.

"_To Dana," I wrote on the shirt for a fan, "from Adam x."_

_After she left, Harry and I were face to face by two beautiful girls. Harry took a liking to the blonde hair one while I fell for her friend's face._

"_Autograph?" I asked her._

"_Why we came," she laughed. Boy, she has a good sense of humour._

"_Okay, to my biggest fan…" I struggled, I feel as if I known her forever but I don't even know her name._

"_Lauren," she replied with laughter._

"_Lauren, love from Adam," I continued and decided to write something else on the note-pad, "07789342563 X X."_

"_What's this?" she asked about the number._

"_Call me," I replied and gave her a kiss on the lips. Turns out Harry also got a date with Lauren's friend, Lucy._

I remember every minute I spent with Lauren. She's my true love and I heard Peter annoying me about finding your soul mate. It's always gonna happen. I was amazed when I learnt that he was her first boyfriend.

But right now, Phoebe and I have to leg it to safety.

"Adam, come on!" she shouted in case Paul had chosen to follow us!

"Hurry Phoebe!" we had to cheer each other on otherwise, one of us would stop and the deck has already started to fill up with water.

"This is cold!" complained Phoebe as we knew that we had to be fast. We suddenly arrived at a safety point. There where also stairs to go up but there is one problem.

What about the others?

"Adam we have no choice!" shouted Phoebe to try and get me to save myself, "everyone else are smart! They'll be on the boat-deck and try to find a way out!"

But I couldn't leave them. Even if the boys are all Lauren's exes, they've recently became my best friends.

We're a team! Derek and John and Peter and me. Armstrong, Harrison, Beale and Rockafellar! Best friends! I'm not gonna ditch them.

"Adam," pleaded Phoebe, "I'll find the others. How will Lauren react if the love of her life had died?"

That's when I froze. They were all trying to get Lauren and me back together. That's why Peter left us in the cabin. He was trying to get us together again. I'm gonna hate myself for this, but Lauren needs me.

"Good luck Phoebe!" I replied hugging her, the water is now at knee-level and I had to be fast!

"Tell Lauren my death is worth it!"

I rushed up the stairs while Phoebe headed off to the direction that we came from. My heart pours out to John and Derek and Peter. They all found their soul mates and I'm gonna be reunited with mine!

But what if Paul went after one of the other pairs?

* * *

Which pair did Paul go after? John and Katie or Derek and Sandra?

Please Reivew!


	14. Gun Up!

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Thanks again to Laurenx26x for reviewing. I have to apologise for my decision on which character is gonna killed off (you'll find out which pair is unluckily in this chapter) but I was hoping on using this for a story based on another love affair in 2027 (I love doing future fics!) so, I am so so so so so so sorry. Meanwhile;

Can John and Katie escape Paul? And which couple doesn't make it out alive?

Please Reivew!

I do not own Eastenders.

**Chapter 14**

**The Gun Up**

**John's POV**

_Baby now and forever,  
Until the time is through (Until the time is through),  
I'll be standing here,  
Waiting and never give up my faith in you (Give up my faith in you),  
Trying to make it clear,  
Without your love, I'd be half a man, Maybe one day, You'll understand,  
Now and forever, Until the time is through_

_(Until the time is through by 5ive)_

The reason I suggested that we split up was because that way, Paul will be easily confused. If we all run the same direction, then it would be stupid to think of what could happen. This method means that while two of us run for our lives, the rest will find a way out of this stupid ship that was too fast to avoid colliding with another ship. I can't believe no one noticed the shudder.

"_You're Lauren's ex too?" I asked Derek as we walked over the deck with Katie and Sandra._

"_And Rose's too," he confessed, "I slept with three girls all aged between thirteen to fifteen. Rose was thirteen at the time."_

"_Count that for bad luck with women," I jokingly replied. We suddenly felt a shudder on the ship and witness another ship so close that it can put the ship at risk of sinking._

That's how I know the ship was gonna sink. In addition, I made a good friend in Derek. I made a good friend in Peter. And, I made a good friend in Adam. He and Lauren deserve each other. Katie told me that they had perfect chemistry from the party.

But I thought Paul was gonna be smart and chase after Derek and Sandra. I was wrong. He went after us.

_Bang! Bang!_

It get's worse too. He now has the bullets out so Katie and I aren't safe.

"Faster John!" she yelled as I was pulling her because she wasn't wearing sensible shoes and there's a controlling maniac shooting at us. Lauren must really hate this creep so he tries to kill her exes to claim the top prize!

It wasn't enough! He kidnapped Rose and kept her hostage moments before the ship had collided with another ship. And to be true, the lifeboat Lauren and the Beale kids were in only had twenty people in. And the capacity is 80. There's no hope for anyone else!

If the eight of us weren't quick enough, three of us will more and likely drown! If I could confront the officers in charge of the lifeboats, maybe more people can be saved. But we have to find a way up and away from Paul.

He keeps shooting at us, bang after bang after bang! All my hopes are on Katie getting out of this mess.

Luckily, there are stairs taking us up to the main deck and there is also a door ready to burst water out at any minute. The water is up to our stomachs and nobody fancies drowning in the ship. I could already witness screaming as there are also stairs taking you to the bottom deck as well. Couple of those screams sounded like Peter and Rose so I was dreading the sounds.

"Come on Katie!" I screamed at her as we headed up the stairs. Luckily, for us, the doors burst water just before Paul could get to us so he wasn't lucky! We are finally free of him!

Lauren doesn't have to worry about him anymore!

But the water is still filling up as we were now at the boat deck. The officers must have gotten the hint because the lifeboats are filling up again! I suddenly noticed a couple of people.

"Adam! Derek!" I shouted, attracting their attention, "are you three okay?"

"We're good thanks," replied Adam as the three of us embraced like brothers.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Sandra. Has she forgotten something?

"There are still some boats left," replied Adam, "hopefully, the rest of us will be alright."

The five of us boarded one of the boats, ready to get off this ship. Adam's phone suddenly started to ring!

"Phoebe!" he shouted, "have you seen Peter and Rose?"

"The way they went had stairs taking you down to the bottom deck!" she replied, "it's flooded. The water is now raising up from the bottom deck as well!"

"Oh no!" he froze knowing what had happened.

Peter and Rose might not have made it out alive!

* * *

How will Lauren react to the news? Who's gonna explain this to Ian and Alan? And who's gonna tell the kids of the bad news? And has Paul survived the sinking or not?

Please review! Please feel free to yell at me for killing Peter in this story!


	15. True Loves and Tragic Losses

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

You now know it is Peter Beale and Rose Anderson who died in Exes on Board (still, very sorry for that!). Thank you if you are reviewing the story and keep up the work! Meanwhile;

How will Lauren cope with the news? Will she and Adam be reunited after the sinking? And what's in the bag Peter gave her?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 15**

**True Loves and Tragic Losses**

**Lauren's POV**

_And all I've been doing is protecting  
A lie for the sake of my pride  
While all the others set me thinking  
we could be more than just amazing_

_(Amazing by Westlife)_

"_Adam!"_

"_Lauren!"_

_As I held onto the railing of the ship, I was horrified to know that while I was on the safe side of the railing during a sinking, he was still holding on for dear life._

_We witnessed our friends dying. One by one by one. Hearing Rose's scream still scares me especially since she was reassuring Sophia not to cry._

_My thoughts went out to them. But, then I witnessed the scariest scene of all._

"_Adam!" I screamed as I witnessed my true love falling to the end._

"Aah!"

Then I suddenly realised. I was having a nightmare and a scary one by all matters. Then another shock hit me! Why aren't I in my room? This looks pretty crowded to be a bedroom.

Then I realised what happened last night! The ship was sinking and everyone was getting me, Holly, Zack and Sophia onto a lifeboat. I must have felt drowsy, so I fell asleep, while my friends are out there dying! I don't want to lose them, especially not Adam.

"_So Lauren Branning, thank you so much!"_

"_I'm sorry I cheated on you."_

"_Good luck in the future Lauren."_

"_I love you too."_

Peter, Derek, John and Adam were my ex-boyfriends turned to brothers in arms. I never even guessed that Peter and Derek would be good mates after what I did to them but hey, it's been ten years, they got over it!

"Hello?" was the word that came out of Sophia's mouth after she awoke. I'm scared she's gonna remember the screams of the sinking, "auntie Lauren?"

"Shh," I whispered, not wanting to wake up Holly and Zack who are both in a deep dream. They can sure handle the issue of death but I know Sophia isn't.

"Miss Branning," awoke Holly as she sat up from the bench she was sleeping on, "where are we?"

"Didn't you remember?" I asked her, "the ship was sinking and mummy and daddy were away, so uncle Adam put us in a lifeboat so you can be safe."

"So we lost our home?" she asked as tears began to swell her eyes. My biggest fear is that she'll lose more than her home, she'll lose Peter and Rose and that will be awful.

Then I remembered something! The bag!

"_Lauren if anything happens that involves leaving this ship," Peter instructed me, "take this bag and the kids. Then return to the Square and reveal all to mine and Rose's families."_

I opened the bag to see what things Peter and Rose had put in it, and there they were! A photo album as blue as the flower violets. Three passports with the kids' photos on and the silver ruby locket. Then I saw something else.

Peter and Rose had placed three envelops in the bag. One saying Lauren. One saying Ian. One saying Alan. I opened mine up to reveal something.

_Lauren,_

_Sorry you missed your chance telling Adam, (boy Paul sure is stupid!) but I want you to know, Rose and I did consider returning to the Square to make peace with our dads. As soon as the rescue ship heads back to Southampton we're gonna leave the ship and visit them. But we're not gonna move back to the Square. We're thinking of opening another on board business. Please tell our dads everything and show them the photo albums. Good luck with Adam! Maybe we'll see you on the rescue ship._

_From Peter._

_P.S I forgive you for cheating on me and I hope that you'll always be my friend. You've been like a sister to me don't tell Lucy that!_

I laughed at the end of that note that Peter at twenty-six can still be scared of Lucy! But I was more shocked as well! He and Rose were actually considering heading back to the Square to face the wrath of their families. Still, there a possible chance that we might not see each other again!

I then saw the words on the rescue ship, RMS Paralympic. We're safe at last as they were not only taking survivors back to America but also but to France, Spain and England. I'm going back home to see my family again and Paul is now dumped. To me, he died on the ship! Hoping that I'll never see him again.

I arrived on the ship with Sophia in my arms and Holly and Zach both standing next to me. We walked over to where the SS Manhattan was before it sunk and watched in horror. Many people died that day.

I was horrified! On our boat, there was twenty people on board, and the full capacity is eighty people! I know that isn't good and people have died in the event. My biggest fear is losing Adam! I turned to the children and gave them all a hug. Until I heard…

"Lauren!"

…I turned around and smiled with happiness and joyfulness! It's Adam! And John, Katie, Derek and Sandra are all standing there! All I could do is run up to him but I noticed the tears on his eyes. What happened to Phoebe? Are Peter and Rose okay? Paul didn't survive, did he?

"Adam!" I run up to him concerned with fear for Peter, Rose and Phoebe, "what's wrong?"

He hugged me tight and kept telling me that he loves me, he loves me, he loves me. Something happened on that ship.

"Peter and Rose and Phoebe. They all didn't make it," he sobbed.

Tears starting to build up in my eyes as I looked at Holly. I looked at Zack. And, I looked at Sophia. How are they gonna cope with this?

And how am I gonna tell Ian and Alan?

I fell on my knees and cried my eyes out knowing it's too late for Peter and Rose. They didn't deserve to die!

But Peter and Rose Beale did die on April the 30th 2020 during the sinking of the SS Manhattan.

* * *

Who's gonna inform the dads? What's gonna happen to the Peter and Rose's children? And what happened to Paul?

Please Review!


	16. Four Deaths and an Engagement

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Just want to inform that this story will continue to the Square and will involve a wedding! Plus just an annoucement that during the sinking, Paul did die as attempt to kill John and Katie in chapter 14 backfired. This chapter will mainly involve Lauren and Adam with Peter and Rose mentioned as well. Meanwhile;

Will Lauren cope with Peter and Rose's deaths? And in all this tragedy, will Adam and Lauren be together forever for the pair?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 16**

**Four Deaths and an Engagement**

**Lauren's POV**

_Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_

_(Written in the stars by Westlife)_

I still can't believe this! It almost as if Peter and Rose did die ten years ago. How is Ian gonna cope with this? How is Alan gonna cope with this? And how is everyone else gonna cope with this? I'm struggling to cope with this at the minute!

Ten years ago, Peter and Rose ran away from the Square and attempted suicide together! Everyone thought they succeeded but ten years later, someone uncovered this and the following night, they drowned in the bottom deck of the ship. It's as if the Peter I was talking to and asking for advice is a ghost! The only evidence that explained that he and Rose are still alive was Holly Hart, Zackary Hart and Sophia Hart!

This isn't fair on them!

At least Adam survived. I feel sorry for the fact that Peter, Derek, John, Rose, Sandra and Katie were willing to give their lives just so we can be reunited again! I love Adam and I'm willing to travel with him just so we can be together.

"Adam," I comforted with concern, "I know this is hard to lose two best friends, but there isn't anything we can do about this, Peter and Rose…"

"…Had a chance to live!" he sobbed. What did he mean? "We managed to find them on time, but Paul chased after us and he had a gun!"

A gun? He was plotting to kill everyone of them! Is that how Peter and Rose die? Did Paul kill them both? I'll never forgive him if he did! If he die, then I'm sure glad he did!

"A gun?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied guiltily, "we split up into four pairs. Derek and Sandra ran up the stairs, Katie and John ran along the corridor being chased by Paul, Phoebe and I ran right while Peter and Rose ran left."

"There was no stairs going up were there?" I fearfully asked.

"Peter and Rose must have thought Paul was going after them," suggested Adam about his fears, "they ran down the stairs in a bid to try and trick him."

And with the water flowing, neither of them stood a chance! That's how it happened! That's how they died! It's awful. Poor Peter, poor Rose and since Phoebe went searching for everyone, poor her!

No one deserves this. Even those three!

"Adam," I whispered deciding now's the time to tell him, "it's been a while, but, I love you."

"I love you too Lauren Branning," he laugh as he held me in an embrace before he kissed me.

The kiss lasted for two minutes but to me, it felt like forever. I never felt like this since Paul or Derek or John or Peter. Adam Rockafellar is the one for me and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Lauren," he announced to me, "this ship will also take survivors back to England."

"And?"

"Do you want to head back to the Square?" he asked me, "I already accomplished my dream. That dream is to be with you."

He left his dream before, that idiot! I could just laugh at him forever, but being with him is the best thing I could ever do in my life and I'm gonna be with him forever!

"I'm heading back to the Square anyway," I replied with the giggles, "someone has to tell Ian and Alan what happened with Pete and Rose and the children need a home."

"I forgot!" he laughed with more giggles than me, "well, Lauren Branning, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He's proposing! Oh my! The love of my life is proposing to me and I'm happy to give him my answer. I'll have this wedding for the loved one that left us tragically, Gran-ma, Gran-dad, Bradley, Peter, Rose and Phoebe.

"YES!!!" I screamed with laughter as I jumped into his arms.

The good news now is that I'm free of Paul Barnes and now engaged to Adam.

The bad news is now I have to tell Ian and Alan about Peter and Rose. I told Holly, Zack and Sophia and they were heart broken that their parents have died in the sinking.

We're docking in a week so I better get prepared to tell the Beales, the Mitchells and the Andersons.

* * *

Next chapter, Lauren and Adam part ways with Derek, Sandra, John and Katie and return to the Square.

How will Lauren explain about Peter and Rose faking their deaths only for them to die for real?

How will their families cope with their deaths?

And will Ian, Alan and Sam adjust to their grand children?

Please Review!


	17. Back to Square

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Thank you to Laurenx26x for reviewing again. This chapter isn't good but please read in case you disagree. Meanwhile;

Where will Lauren and Adam head off to next? Will Lauren get the chance to reveal all to the families of Peter Beale and Rose Beale?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review! If you are, thank you!

**Chapter 17**

**Back to Square**

**Lauren's POV**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_(Love Story by Taylor Swift)_

"Adam stop!"

I may have taken one of Adam's socks and hid it in the sink but that does not give him the right to tickle me until I can't breathe! The little ones are at the playgroup and John, Derek and their girlfriends were getting prepared for docking England, which is just in 24 hours.

Adam was also preparing himself for docking and would have gotten everything…if I didn't steal a sock! I miss him so much!

Me? I was already prepared because I had to drop the news that Peter and Rose faked their deaths, then died for real ten years later! I still couldn't believe that they were intending to return to the Square anyway and just imagine how everyone will react with this piece of news.

The gossip will never stop about those two souls who lost their lives.

At least everyone in my family will be happy about something, I ditched Paul or he died in the sinking. I'll never know and I don't ever want to!

"Lauren! Adam!"

That was Sandra, who prepared herself to return to Mansfield to face sympathy with her co-workers. We got up after goofing off and approached her.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"The ship is too fast," she laughed while Adam and I looked worried, "no need to panic! We're gonna dock in an hour. That's what I came here to tell you."

"I thought the ship was gonna sink again," I calmly suggested, "someone else could have joined the death toll."

"I'll get the children," suggested Adam as he left the room, "Lauren, don't nick anything again! Unless you want another Adam attacks."

"I'm not scared of your tickles, Adam," I laughed as Sandra joined in my laughter.

The nine of us approached the docking ready to leave the ship. I held Sophia as she slept soundly in my arms. Rose must have loved that part about her or the twins for that matter. But she'll be growing up not knowing about her mum and dad. It's heart wrecking to know that!

We left the ship one by one. Well, it was one by one till we reach Sophia and me when it's one by two! We stood at the train station ready to part ways with John, Katie, Derek and Sandra.

"Where's the journey then?" I asked them with interest.

"Ours is just to Brighton," laughed Katie, "I'm gonna stay in England, I'm never going on a ship again!"

"London, Nottingham then Mansfield," replied Derek, "we'll be expecting a wedding invitation from you two!"

"You'll get it," laughed Adam, "I guess this is goodbye."

The six of us all share a group hug with me still holding onto Sophia. Derek and the others went to stay at the hotel that was putting survivors in for free while Adam and I thought it would be a good idea to return to the Square straight away. Good job, my phone and bank card was still in my bag during the sinking as I took it on the boat with me.

Adam, Holly, Zack, Sophia and I boarded a train but the kids keep on asking us one thing…

"Where are we going?" asked Holly.

"To London," I replied with a smile, "you're gonna meet your grand-parents and your aunt Lucy."

"Oh goody!" replied Holly with a smile. She is always happy when it's the right time! She's Peter's daughter all right.

When we got off, we noticed one person who I haven't seen in months, Lucy Beale! Peter's twin sister and my best friend. I passed Sophia to Adam and ran over to her and her daughter, Chloe.

"Lucy!"

She turned around and grinned.

"Lauren!" we embraced each other like sisters, "I heard about the sinking, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"You were also right about Paul," I replied, "for starters, he is controlling, he is mad and Peter did hate the guy."

This sparked out concern about that.

"What do you mean?" she asked with tears growing in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later," I sadly replied with a smile, "by the way, do you remember Adam?"

She turned away from me and saw Adam holding Sophia and talking to Holly and Zack.

"You're back together?" she excitedly with laughter before noticing the kids, "since when did leaving the Square six months ago, did you come back to the Square with two eight years olds and a three year old infant?"

"I'll explain that later when your family are altogether. We'll need the Mitchells and Alan as well for this."

"Okay. We better head back to the Square, everyone's been wondering if you're okay."

We arrived at the Square with me holding Sophia. My guess is that Lucy will soon be bonding with her since Sophia is Peter's little girl.

"Lauren!" my mum shouted before running to hug me, "you're safe and Adam! What a surprise!"

"We're engaged mum!" I replied to her happiness, "I'm getting married to Adam!"

"I'm so happy for you," she replied before my dad showed up with Ian, Alan and Phil.

"Welcome back Lauren," replied Ian as he gave me a hug, I felt awkward knowing that I have to tell him about his son's death.

"Fancy seeing you again Adam," smiled dad, "Tanya told me, congratulations! I better give you that father-groom chat!"

"Anyway, mum, dad," I interrupted when Jane, Bobby, Sam and her son Grant showed up at the scene, this is my chance to explain all to them, "I need to tell you something, and introduce you to someone special. You'll want to know this."

Mum and dad read my message as they, along with Adam who dad used as an excuse to chat walked away. I now have a chance to explain all to the Beales, Mitchells and the Andersons.

"Well," asked Sam as she was holding on to Grant, "what is it?"

Now's my chance to reveal all, remembering I still have the bag. I passed it to Lucy then revealed all.

"Peter and Rose were still alive and were living on the SS Manhattan at the time of the sinking."

* * *

Sorry! You'll have to learn about the whole discussion in the next chapter. But how will the families react to this? And will they adjust to Holly, Zack and Sophia?

Please Review! Sorry if you don't like this. It is confusing to me.


	18. Happy Harts

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Last time, Lauren was about to tell Peter and Rose's families about what had happened to them, but what are their reactions to their deaths?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 18**

**Happy Harts**

**Ian's POV**

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._

_(Happy Ending by Mika)_

"I'm sorry what?"

Is Lauren mad? Peter and Rose couldn't have been living on a ship all this time. His phone rung below the surface. I can remember because well, I lost my oldest son that day! I found it ridiculous, so I asked her again.

"Peter and Rose failed the suicide attempt," she replied with tears by mentioning this, "they were still mad, so they left to Southampton. It was about the time, Rose learned that she was pregnant with Holly and Zack."

I noticed Lucy freeze when she was holding little Sophia but I still can't believe this! My son is still alive! Is he? He's got to come back for Holly, for Zack and for Sophia.

"How did we not notice this?" Alan surprisingly asked, "surely, we would have noticed."

"They changed their names to Robert and Violet Hart," she replied, "I only realised it was them when Rose told me I could do better than Paul."

I sobbed in Jane after hearing that my son is alive all along! And I'm jealous of him! We both own cafes but he owns one on a luxury cruise. But it sunk with the ship so there's a disadvantage. Hang on, this means that they could be dead for real!

"Where they on board during the sinking?" I asked with fear hitting my eyes, all Lauren looks as if she could do is cry.

"Yes!" she sobbed as she hugged Lucy, "Peter and Rose were still alive but they drowned below decks!"

I can't believe this! At first, I believe that I am helping my daughter, son and grand-daughter have a roof over their heads, only to learn that my other son was still alive and had children of his own. Now this happened!

"So there's Holly and Zack," Jane mentioned noticing the fact I'm unable to hold on strong, "anymore children Peter and Rose have?"

"Little Sophia," Lauren replied as Lucy stared in shock knowing that she's been holding her niece.

"I've been holding my niece," she replied with tears of joy knowing that her brother did fail the suicide attempt.

Wow, Holly, Zack and Sophia, they are so adorable! My own grand-children. The only thing that is awful is that Sophia will never know about her mum or dad. But all I have to ask…

"How did they die?" I asked.

"I don't know," Lauren admitted, "everyone sent me on a lifeboat with the little ones. All that I know is that Paul had kidnapped Rose hours before the ship collided with the other ship."

This strike anger in both Sam and Alan's eyes. It also struck anger in my eyes. How dare that creep snatch up my own god-daughter! This is murder!

"But I don't know anything else," Lauren admitted, "but if you want to know more about their lives, look in the bag I passed to Lucy."

We stared attention into the bag as Jane opened the bag to reveal two envelopes, a photo album and a necklace! Hang on, have I seen that necklace before?

"They looked so peaceful," laughed Sam as she continued to cry for her daughter.

"Who's that?" asked the two-year old Grant.

"That was your older sister Rose," Sam replied to Grant, "she's in heaven now. Always and forever."

"Is this?" asked Alan as he held the necklace and opened it up, "it is! It has a picture of Peter at both the age of seven and sixteen. Peter and Rose were so close at seven years. They got into all those mud fights."

So Rose felt close to Peter after all those years. All those mud-fights and races like little horsies. I was so sure Peter wouldn't let little Rosie beat him. But one question sprung into mind.

"Were they happy?" I asked Lauren.

"They seemed happy," she replied with remorse, "but they only lived on the ship for a year. But they been good friends with Adam, maybe you should ask him. But Ian, Alan, I'd open the envelopes if I was you."

She left with the others as I asked Lucy to take the kids, leaving Jane, Alan, Sam and myself in the café. Alan and I opened the envelopes leaving a letter from Peter and Rose. I read mine and couldn't breathe after reading it.

_I'm sorry I went too far, but leaving the Square seemed the perfect solution. I'm sure either Lauren or myself have told you this but I will admit, I was in the wrong. As it wasn't for me, Rose and I would still be living here. I'm sure you met our daughters, Holly and Sophia and our son, Zackary. Holly and Zack are about Chloe's age but we did plan the suicide attempt. We didn't expect Rose would be a day pregnant at the time. The photo album has photos of Rose and me during many events._

_I'm so sorry._

_Peter._

_P.S If I don't make it out alive, I'll always miss you guys._

"Ian are you okay?" asked Jane as she looks concerned for me.

"Peter must have knew the ship was gonna sink," I replied with tears in my eyes, "I only just adjust to the fact that I outlived my boy until now."

"I know this is hard," she replied to me as she pulled me to a hug, "but we can't change anything."

But Alan and Sam were in tatters, I was worried about this having something to do with Rose.

"What's wrong?" asked Jane, "this isn't about Rose is it?"

"She did want to have a relationship with me," Sam sobbed with fear, "but she was scared that I'll abandon her again."

All Sam said had things wondering in my mind about Peter and Rose. Did I need to handle the fact and give in when it turned out they didn't succeed in the attempt?

The one question I had to ask myself and be sure of it…

…Were they happy at the time of their death?

* * *

But where will Ian get the answer to that question since he is unable to ask Peter and Rose? Will he ask Adam? And who will be asked to be Adam's best man since his orignal answer had died?

Please Review!


	19. You'll Never Know

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

This chapter will mainly involve Ian and Adam with the discussion of Peter and Rose. I will admit that the next chapter (the wedding) will be the final chapter. Meanwhile;

Were Peter and Rose happy during the last ten years? And who will Adam ask to be his best man?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 19**

**You'll Never Know**

**Adam's POV**

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe  
(Miracles Happen by Myra)_

"So are you two back together again?"

Max Branning is one perfect dad to Lauren. He's smart. He's professional. He's overprotective! He wouldn't let either of his girls out of his sight which I find funny.

"We're back together with no jealous exes in the way Mr Branning," I replied trying to hide my laughter. But, I'm feeling down under the weather.

Since I'm getting married in a month, I need to find a best man for the wedding. My number one option was Peter Beale but due to a shipwreck, (and a scary one at that) I'm unable to ask him because he went down with the ship.

I lost my best mate in that sinking along with a couple of band-mates. I guess it is unexpected seeing as Lauren's uncle Jack has offered me the chance to DJ the R&R for the weekdays. Lauren also told me about the memorial for the 5000 people lost at sea due to the sinking of the SS Manhattan. She didn't want to go because the thought of it still scares her. I decided to go there for Peter and Rose and Phoebe. I felt guilty because I mourned more for my mate than my cousin.

But I love her more the less.

"You sure you want to stay?" I asked her as I hugged her next to the station with Ian, Alan and Sam.

"I have to help Oscar with his homework," she replied as she kiss me, "give my love to Peter, Rose and Phoebe. They deserve that at least."

"I will. Don't worry."

The four of us boarded the train on that day. Sam and Alan sat at one double seat, bonding over the daughter that they loved, shared and lost. I thought Ian would sit next to Alan because they're best friends, but Ian asked if we can chat about something. I figured it has something to do with Holly, Zack and Sophia.

"What is it?" I asked thinking I know the answer.

"It's about Peter and Rose," he replied with determination, I wondered where Peter got it from.

"Look, Rose prepares Sophia's potatoes with a hint of mint sauce," I replied to the question I thought he was gonna ask, "Sophia doesn't like potatoes on it's own."

Ian laughed at me thinking that I knew the answer, "no not that, but thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind," he replied, "it's about Peter and Rose during the last ten years. Lauren said I should ask you because you been living on the same ship for a year."

"Yeah," I replied with knowledge and wisdom, "Peter and Rose bought a café during my second year on the ship and moved there."

"Well," he must want information, so I'll give it to him, "since the attempt, was there anything they did during their lives that they didn't regret?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile on my face, "they had renewed their vows on their wedding anniversary on the ship. It made them stronger than ever before."

Hang on! Stronger than ever before? Remising about the lives of Peter and Rose Beale keeps reminding me of something growing stronger and stronger. But I don't know what!

"All I have to ask Adam," Ian pleaded for the answer for the next question, "my son, before the sinking, was he happy?"

Why would Peter Beale be happy? He died in a sinking. But there were some good times in his life I can count when we talked about our past. He mentioned his marriage to Rose being the best thing about life. He mentioned the birth of his mini miracles, Holly, Zack and Sophia. He mentioned the life he left behind full of misery thanks to one woman in his life, Rose Anderson but at the time, Violet Beale.

Robert and Violet and Peter and Rose, both the same people, with very different lives. Peter and Rose sure was happy as Robert and Violet. Almost peaceful.

"Yes Ian," I answered his question with timing, "Peter was very happy and I think we have Rose to thank for that."

His eyes warmed up with tears, knowing that what I said was the truth and nothing but the truth. It was a shame that Peter Beale's life ended with fear, danger and sadness. Ian lost a son, I lost a friend and those three angels lost a dad. It's unfair on anybody for that.

On our way back to the ceremony, I discovered that Lauren was waiting at the station café for us. I somehow wonder if Peter and Rose's relationship is somehow linked to our relationship.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a smile on her face, "I've been worried about you, fancy a drink?"

"Sure," I answered until I realised that I need to thank Ian for something.

He helped me realise something. Peter and Rose's relationship is similar to mine and Lauren's relationship! Just talking about those two noble fighters made me think about my relationship with Lauren and made me remember that Lauren and I are perfect together and there is nothing that can split us up.

"Would you mind?" I asked Lauren, "I need to talk to Ian in private for a second."

"Sure."

"Thanks," I kissed her cheek before turning to Ian, "can I talk to you please?"

"Sure."

We walked outside and sat on the bench. Ian still had the letter Peter wrote to him in his pocket as he pulled it out and opened it up.

"Adam," he started off the conversation, "thank you so much. I kept wondering if my son lived his last minutes happily. He didn't deserve this."

"I should be thanking you Ian," I replied with him giving me a glare, "while discussing Peter and Rose, I realised that my relationship with Lauren is unique and I cannot let her go. Rose made Peter happy the same way Lauren makes me happy. I can't thank you enough. You helped make my relationship with Lauren stronger."

"You're welcome," he smiled at me.

"Ian Beale," I asked him my question, "will you be my best man?"

"Depends," he answer with suspicion, "who was your number one option?"

"You know who," I answered with wisdom, "Peter."

"I will," he laughed, "I'll do it for him."

We walked back to the café with preparations for the wedding.

But all I can feel is that I am never letting go of Lauren Branning ever again!

* * *

Please Review!


	20. The Wedding

**Eastenders**

**Exes on Board**

Happy Valentines Day everyone! I decided to end Exes on Board today with a wedding between Lauren Branning and Adam Rockafellar. As it's a day of love, this will feature cameo appearances from characters involved in the sinking. This is the big finale I have promise so please review!

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 20**

**The Wedding**

**Lauren's POV**

_That you are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart  
But you are not alone_

_(You are not alone by Michael Jackson)_

The best day of my life.

And it took the worst day of my life for this event to occur. But today is the day.

I'm getting married to Adam Rockafellar, the love of my life and the man who saved my life.

"Lauren! Wake up! It's your big day today!"

It's ten o clock already and I still don't feel like getting up! I wish my maid of honour would give me one more hour instead of waking me up! She does have a secret weapon however.

"Don't make me bring my niece up there!"

"Okay Lucy!" I shouted at her knowing Holly will wake up everyone in the house, "I'm getting up! Tell mum to get whatever she using for me!"

I took a shower for ten minutes but during those minutes, all I kept thinking about was how I met Adam and was reunited with him. Everyone I known were nagging me to get back together with him.

"_You're still in love with him."_

"_Lauren just think about it! You can't let him run off like that!"_

"_Lauren, don't make the same mistake I did."_

"_Lauren, you can still make it on time!"_

The only thing that I didn't like during our reunion was that three people that helped brought us back together died doing so. Adam asked Ian to be his best man and I know why. He needs someone who knew Peter like his father. Almost as if Peter had wanted to make up with his father again. Shame it didn't last thanks to Paul.

"Morning!" I called to my mum, dad, Abi, Ben and Lucy. The children were already dressed up for the wedding. The ring bearer looks cute and so does the two flower girls.

"So, are you two gonna help with the flower girls?" I asked Abi and Lucy.

"Yeah," replied Abi with a smile, "I'll go down with Sophia while Lucy goes down with Holly." I laughed by replying to the comment but I noticed something about Lucy.

She's been in a relationship with Jay Brown for the past six months and from what Jane told me, Lucy had been eating more than she should have been and have been throwing up at six in the morning. My only answer is that Lucy Beale is pregnant!

"Lucy," I presumed, "are you alright?"

"Yeah…no," she replied to me, "Lauren, I'm pregnant and Jay's the father. I didn't want to tell you until tomorrow,"

"I know," I laughed making her realise that it's okay, "how long have you known?"

"30th April."

Oh my! That's the same day the SS Manhattan sunk. That's the same day I was reunited with Adam! That's the same day Peter and Rose died.

"Make that an announcement!" I advised, "nobody will care if it's the wrong time!"

"Thanks."

The wedding started at twelve o clock and everyone arrived at the church. I was about to leave the cab until dad pushed me back in.

"Lauren, it's bad luck!"

I witness Adam running into the church with Ian and Alan following him. It explains why dad pushed me in the cab. Then I saw two grooms men and recognised them well.

"John! Derek!"

They ran up to me and hugged me tightly and laughed knowing that I'm gonna be happy.

"You came!"

"Couldn't let you two get together and not see the wedding now could we?" asked Derek, "Katie and Sandra are already in. Now, don't let your dad waiting."

"Okay," I replied with a smile.

They play their parts in the church and I stood there with dad standing behind me. I just wish that Peter was also there to see me get married…but it's impossible, isn't it?

That's what I thought, until I saw him. He wasn't wearing a tux but he stood there staring at me, smiling. He gave me a perfect nod but not before Rose walked up to him and he put his arm her.

"Enjoy your time with Adam," he greeted me with a smile, "Make it last for the whole of your life-time."

I thought I was imagining things. I was right.

"What are you looking at?" asked dad as he looked at me with concern as I turned around to see him.

"Peter," I replied to him as when I turned around, both Peter and Rose were gone. I saw their ghosts saying a final goodbye.

"Ready?" asked dad.

"Ready."

As I walked down the aisle with my dad, I saw Adam and Ian in front of me. Adam reached for my hand and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful."

"You look handsome," I laughed back at him.

We approached the vicar as he continues with the vows. Afterwards, we said our "I dos" and then the announcement.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he declared, "you may now kiss the bride."

We shared our first kiss as a married couple and smiled at each other.

The SS Manhattan's happy ending results in a reunion and a wedding.

* * *

There you have it! Lauren and Adam are now married and offically reunited.

Please Review!

And Happy Valentines day!


End file.
